


Beautiful

by Ardwynna Morrigu (Ardwynna)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Other, Sephiroth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-05
Updated: 2003-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardwynna/pseuds/Ardwynna%20Morrigu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth pours his heart out to someone special. [Very AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: FFVII and all its characters are the property of Squaresoft.

You are so beautiful.

Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?

Oh, of course not. You don't even care.

Well, I know you're beautiful.

I knew it the moment I first laid eyes on you, never mind all the disturbing shades of pink and red. I loved you the moment I saw you. How could I not?

You are so sweet and so innocent.

You were so fragile and so brave. I took one look into those wide green eyes and I knew I was yours for life.

You own me and I wouldn't have it any other way.

You're smiling at me again. Such a pretty smile. I could live and die by that smile.

So what if others think you're terribly weak. The instant I had you in my arms I knew your strength. One touch of your hand and you had me.

So many swore I was mostly ice and cold, hard stone before you came into my life and melted me. One look, one touch and you had me in the palm of your little hands.

You're hardly weak. You are one of the strongest people I know. Tears in your eyes will bring me to my knees.

I had been waiting all my life for you and I didn't know it. I didn't even know I wanted you, that it was you I needed to make me complete.

I'd never thought I would have someone like you in my life. Now I can't imagine life without you.

I adore you.

I want to hold you all the time. I can hardly bear to let you go.

I don't want to leave in the morning. I don't want to sleep at night.

I want to stay with you and hold you and watch you and protect you from everything that will ever come our way.

I see you blinking those lovely green eyes. You're tired. You're not hearing a word I say.

That's alright, dear. Go to sleep. Never mind my rambling.

You look so peaceful lying there. So pretty.

The way your eyes look when they're closed.

The way your hair draws light from the dark.

You are so beautiful, my dear one.

You're smiling in your sleep now.

You have Mommy's pretty smile.

You'll be just like her.

Rest now, baby girl.

Daddy loves you.


End file.
